For The Alliance!
} |arg= } |name=For The Alliance! |points=20 |faction=alliance |description=Slay the leaders of the Horde. |criteria= |type= } |width=28em |image=INV_BannerPVP_02 |reward= }} For The Alliance! is a Player vs. Player meta-achievement that involves completing four other PvP achievements: * : Kill Vol'jin in Orgrimmar. * : Kill Baine Bloodhoof in Thunder Bluff. * : Kill Sylvanas Windrunner in The Undercity. * : Kill Lor'Themar Theron in Silvermoon City. Guide to completing this achievement This is a guide to leading a raid successfully. You may play on a server where Horde players outnumber Alliance, but by using the tactics outlined below, it is still possible earn this achievement with ease. Organizing a group If you are planning on raiding Horde cities during peak hours, you must have a full 40-player raid with mostly level 100s. Success is still possible with 25-30, starting to get the group together at 3-5 PM real time. Have at least three really good healers, or five regular healers. Note: having a dedicated tank healer like a Holy Paladin is not necessary because the faction leaders they will be tanking do not hit hard. AoE healers are a better choice, because enemy players will be a much greater threat than Horde NPCs. It is also a good idea to have one or two backup tanks in your group in case the main tank gets killed by enemy players. If this happens, another tank can resume tanking the faction leader. As previously mentioned, no faction leader is exceptionally tough. You can burn them down while in PvP gear, which should be worn if you have it, as it will help you more against the real challenge here: enemy players. Warlocks are a great asset here, because aside from the fact that they are able to summon players who do not have the flight paths to your meeting place, their heavy DoTs ensure that faction leaders will continue taking damage even if your group's attention needs to shift to enemy players. Give priority to Warlocks who want to join your group. Death to the Warchief! All "For the Alliance" raids should begin with Orgrimmar, no exceptions. This is because Horde players care less about defending other faction leaders compared to Vol'jin (previously Garrosh), and once Vol'jin is down, they tend to care less about the other leaders, and if Vol'jin is not killed first, your raid will meet significant resistance in Orgrimmar. However, it is a bad idea to tell anyone where you are meeting or which city you are raiding first because if they are in fact an alt for a Horde player, they may alert the Horde to your group. Where to meet? Ratchet is a bad idea for a meeting place, because being sighted by even a single Horde player can alert them to your presence. Instead, meet in Forest Song, or Theramore Isle. Both locations are obscure and not frequented by Horde players, but closer to Orgrimmar than any other Alliance flight path on the map. Have a Warlock summon people who do not have the flight path (many people won't). Once everyone is summoned, make sure that no Death Knights have active, then have the group jump into the river. Do a /readycheck to ensure everyone is in the river, then have all Death Knights cast Path of Frost and spread out so everyone in the raid gains the buff. Have a rogue scout Orgrimmar and report whether Horde players are plentiful near the Valley of Wisdom and/or seem ready to defend Vol'jin. If this is this case, someone in your group is likely the alt of a Horde player, or you were seen recruiting by a Horde player's alt. Get ready to fight. Otherwise... Just GO! Use the side entry to Orgrimmar and follow the path on the map shown here to get to Vol'jin, or fly to the main building. Like most faction leaders, Vol'jin himself is not exceptionally strong; raids should be more worried about Horde players coming to defend him. If your server is Horde heavy, then it is best to wait until a battle for Ashran begins before attacking, because many Horde players who enjoy PvP will not be in Orgrimmar then to defend Vol'jin. Once Vol'jin is engaged, use all your DoTs on him, then spam Area of Effect abilities. Once Vol'jin is down, drop a Stormwind Banner on his corpse if you feel like adding insult to injury, then RUN! It is advisable to have a mage summon a portal to a main city, or Theramore Isle. Where next? If many Horde players showed up to defend Vol'jin, they may be on your tail now. Thunder Bluff is obviously the next logical step, but do not go there if you barely managed to down Vol'jin because of defending Horde players. Throw them off by going for either Undercity or Silvermoon City next. Otherwise... Bleeding Bloodhoof If you skipped Thunder Bluff earlier to throw off defending Horde players, have a Mage open a portal to Theramore Isle, and use the Onyxia's Lair meeting stone to summon stragglers. This is fairly inconspicuous if you are spotted an enemy player, chances are they will not count that you have 40 people and not 25, and you will appear to be a regular Onyxia raid. Thunder Bluff is by far the easiest city to defend in the entire game. A single Shaman with Thunderstorm or Druid with Typhoon can wipe an entire raid going up on the lifts. The fastest way to Baine is the entry from the south-most lift on the West side of the city. Check, either by having one or two players go up, or by having a Hunter use and sending their pet up to see if the lift is unprotected. If so, have your entire raid go up on the lift at once. If it is being guarded, try another lift (there are some on the East side of the city too). Or you could just fly to the main tent, like you may have done in Orgrimmar. Thunder Bluff is a very confusing city to navigate when attacking. There is a totem pole near the center of the city; run through it and take the second exit, to the High Rise. Cairne Bloodhoof is in a longhouse at the other side of the High Rise. Tank him in a corner of his house, otherwise, his main ability (dropping aggro and charging at random raid members and knocking them back) will cause him to eventually run out too far and reset. The tank will lose aggro no matter what, so have your finger on your taunt keybind and keep it ready. A Death Knight tank is preferred here because they have two taunts on separate cooldowns, but any tanking class will do. So long as you prevent Cairne from resetting, you will likely down him before significant resistance arrives, if any. Where next? (2) If you did not need to skip Thunder Bluff after Orgrimmar, then your final two destinations are on another continent. Now is the time to Hearth and take a bio break. Once finished and ready to go again, the preferred meeting place is Chillwind Camp in the Western Plaguelands. If you do not have a Warlock, and some raid members do not have the flight path (chances are most will), then the nearby Scarlet Monastery meeting stone can be used to summon those people. Downing the Dark Lady The Sewer Entrance is preferred because it is closer to Sylvanas than the Main Entrance. The Sewers are to the West of the Undercity and the path to Sylvanas is shown on the Undercity attack plan here. People will tend to get lost in the Undercity, so mark one person who knows the way, and tell the raid to follow him/her. Flying is very useful here, since you can skip most of the trash. Sylvanas is a relatively simple fight so long as you take care of her most annoying ability: , which lasts for a long time, and resets her Aggro table when she reappears. Casting on her is enough to prevent this from happening for the entire fight. This is a useful macro for druids: /tar Lady /cast Faerie Fire''' Have one druid enter at the same time as the Main Tank and use the macro on her to prevent this from happening. Other than invisibility, it is a fairly simple Tank and spank fight. The usual rules apply: enemy players are more important to kill than enemy NPCs. Killed in Quel'Thalas Zul'Aman is the closest flight path to Silvermoon for Alliance players, and Death Knights can shorten the time it takes for them to get there by using . Use the meeting stone to summon people who do not have the flight path. It is a common mistake for players who have not been to Silvermoon city before to think that the entrance to the city is further west than it is (i.e. through the Dead Scar). Direct players to The Shepherd's Gate and have a leader who knows the way through the path shown here. Lor'Themar has an augmented version of , which is really nothing to worry about so long as your healers are standing at a good range. Rommath has no special abilities and can be tanked with Lor'Themar. If you have come this far, chances are you will storm through Silvermoon un-opposed, however, it should be noted that in the case that Horde players do show up to defend Silvermoon, portals to Silvermoon are right into Sunfury Spire and not a very far walk to Lor'Themar Theron. They will have good time to defend if they decide to, so be ready for that. Rewards King Varian Wrynn will reward you with Reins of the Black War Bear upon killing all Horde leaders. It can be found in your mount journal as soon as you have killed the final leader. External links Category:Alliance-only achievements